Winner
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie wins something very nice but then she gives it away! Find out what it is and who she and Nick gives it to! Please read and review! WARNING: ONE CURSE WORD


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

"I Won!"

"Jackie I have to tell you something." Nick said the second he walked into the house after his shift at the lab.

"Oh really, I have something to tell you too." She told him.

"Ok, you first." Nick told her.

"No, you first." She argued.

"Alright, I know you didn't want to move to Chicago but how you would like to go there for a trip?" He asked.

"It sounds like fun, what do you have planned?" She asked.

"Well there is an entomology conference there in a few weeks, everything is paid for and don't worry it's in a safe part of town." He assured her.

"That sounds fun." She said.

"Yeah? Awesome, we would leave on a Thursday and get back the following Monday so it isn't very long but I think it will still be fun and the conference is only a five hour thing on Friday so we'd have the whole weekend to ourselves and since it's summer you wouldn't have to miss work. You have to let me know before I go to work tonight whether you're interested because I have to give Ecklie a yay or nay tonight."

"I'd love to go, I'll call my mom and ask her if she and dad would take the kiddos for that weekend."

"Ok great." Nick answered.

Jackie started to leave the room so she could go call her parents.

"Jacks wait, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right, sorry, I forgot. Anyway the kids and I were listening to the radio today and they had a contest, the twelfth caller would win a relaxing weekend in Malibu California in a beach side resort, and so I called, not expecting to have a shot of winning but I was actually the twelfth caller so I won!"

"Cool!" Nick said.

"Yeah, I was thinking though that I'd give the trip to my parents, they didn't get a honeymoon when they got married and they don't travel very often and they help us out so much by babysitting for us all the time, what do you say?"

"I think that's a great idea Jacks." He told her.

"Ok, since we're having dinner with them tomorrow night why don't we tell them then. I'll call them right now though about Chicago."

"Alright, sounds good." Nick told her.

Her parents happily agreed to watch the kids, they knew since Jackie had the summer off they wouldn't see their grandkids as much and they didn't like it so they jumped at the chance to have them for a long weekend.

"Alright Nicky, I'm going to head to the radio station and pick up the resort package for the getaway and then when I get home we can head over to my parent's house for dinner." Jackie told Nick the next afternoon.

Jackie's mom was making spaghetti and that was Jackie's favorite so she readily excepted her mom's invitation to have the family over for dinner.

"Me go with you?" Johnna asked Jackie as she was heading out the door.

"Yeah, you can come with me but it won't be any fun." Jackie told her with a chuckle.

"Me go." Johnna insisted.

"Alright, get your sandals on." Jackie told her.

Johnna hurriedly put her shoes on.

"Nick, I'm leaving, I'm taking Johnna." Jackie hollered up the stairs to Nick who was changing the baby's diaper.

Just a few minutes later during the drive over to the radio station Jackie's phone rang, she ignored it since she was driving but just moments passed before it rang again. Jackie decided it might be important so she pulled into a parking lot and into a parking spot and then looked at her phone, it was Nick's number.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, I can't find Johnna, I've looked all over, she's gone, she's not in this house or in the yard." Nick said with sheer panic evident in his voice.

"Johnna is with me, she's fine."

"Holy shit Jackie, you should have told me you were taking her, I was a wreck." Nick told her, sounding angrier then he had intended.

"I did tell you, when I left I hollered up the stairs at you and said that I was leaving and that I was taking Johnna. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to put you through that, next time I'll come upstairs and make sure you heard me."

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, but I didn't hear you say anything before you left and I was in a panic."

"It's ok and as long as you have the other five everyone is accounted for." Jackie assured him.

"I do, we're good." He replied.

"Alright, we'll be home soon, once again I'm sorry, see you soon, goodbye." Jackie said and then hung up.

"Daddy thought he lost you kiddo." Jackie told Johnna who was contently sitting in the back seat.

"Dada funny." The little girl giggled.

 _Daddy didn't think it was funny._ Jackie thought to herself.

Jackie then pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the radio station.

"Alright Johnna, we have to go to the fourth floor, do you want to take the elevator or the escalator?" Jackie asked her once they were inside the building.

"Vator." Johnna replied happily.

"Ok." She said with a chuckle.

Johnna happily hit the button.

When the door opened and they got inside the elevator Johnna wanted to hit the button again.

"Hit the number four." Jackie told her.

"Dis one?" She asked.

"Yep that's the number four, good job." Jackie told her with a smile.

Johnna proudly hit the button and the pair rode the elevator up to the fourth floor.

They went and picked up the resort package and then headed home.

When she got home Jackie helped get the other kids ready and then the whole family headed to dinner at Jackie's parents' house.

When they got there they started eating.

"Gammy, ball?" Sloan asked as he pointed at his spaghetti.

"Oh, that's what I forgot, meatballs, I am losing my mind. Look." Jackie's mom said as she opened the microwave, exposing a large bowl of cooked meatballs.

She warmed the bowl of meatballs and then took them over to the table.

"Who wants meatballs?" She asked.

"Me." All the kids said as they raised their hands happily.

"Me." Jackie's dad said, acting like the kids, which caused the kids to erupt with laughter.

After the kids were finished eating Jackie cleaned them off (nothing gets dirtier than a bunch of little kids eating spaghetti) and then the kids went to play in the other room.

When the adults had finished eating Jackie and her mom did the dishes and then her mom made more coffee.

"Mom, dad, we have a little surprise for you." Jackie said as all four adults sat at the table. "And it's not another grandchild, I'm not pregnant." Jackie added quickly with a little laugh.

She then pulled out the envelope from her purse and handed it to her mother.

"What's this?" Her mom asked.

"Open it." Jackie instructed.

"Are you going to help me Hundley?" Her mother asked with a laugh as the sweet baby, who was sitting in her lap reached for the envelope.

When her mom opened the envelope she looked at Jackie quizzically.

"I won a vacation to Malibu California on the radio and Nick and I want to give it to you guys as a way to say thank you for babysitting for us all the time. It's not a very long trip but look through the brochure it seems fun, plus you can use it anytime up to six months, so you can go whenever you want."

"Wow, are you guys sure?" Her mom asked.

"Yep, have fun, consider it your honeymoon since you didn't get one." Jackie assured her with a smile.

"Thank you so much, that is very nice of you two."

"You're welcome, you deserve it, thanks for watching our kids all the time."

"Yeah, they aren't too much trouble. We kind of like them." Jackie's dad told her with a grin.

"We kind of like them too." Jackie replied.

"Most days." Nick added with a laugh. Jackie glanced at her watch.

"Nicky we better go, it's getting kind of late and the kids still need their baths." Jackie told him.

"Alright." Nick agreed.

"Thanks for dinner." Jackie told her parents.

"Yes thank you." Nick added.

"You're welcome, take some spaghetti for later, and thank you guys for the trip, we can't wait." Jackie's mom replied as she went and got a plastic container to put spaghetti in so they could take some home.

Nick went and got the kids' shoes on and then they headed home.

After they got home Jackie gave the kids' their baths and Nick bathed the baby downstairs.

After their baths the kids got their pj's on and then Jackie read them a bedtime story and after the story was over she tucked them into bed.

The kids all fell asleep rather quickly, except for Hundley who screamed bloody murder the second Nick tried to lay her down in her crib.

He picked her back up again and she immediately grinned at him.

He chuckled and laid her back down again but again she started to scream.

He sighed and picked her back up again.

"You my child, are a stinker." He told the infant as he gave up on getting her to go to sleep and carried her downstairs where Jackie was waiting for him to watch a television show.

"Jacks can we give this one back?" He asked her jokingly as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Nope, I think they said we have to keep her." She replied with a smile as she took the baby from his arms.

"Are you not tired baby girl?" She cooed at the baby as she began to rock her back and forth.

Eventually the baby did fall asleep and Nick and Jackie watched their show, which was a great way to finish an awesome day!

The End!


End file.
